shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and Jollys Meet Again!"
The New World, A Resort Island '' The Devil Spawn Pirates are relaxing on a resort island, enjoying the rare moments of peace and tranquility.'' Senshi: 'Aaaaaaaaahhh, this is nice. I'm glad we found this place. '''Rei's thoughts: '''I know child. This is paradise. ''Vearth slides next to Senshi, who is wading in a hot tub with Rei by her side. 'Vearth: '''Too bad Valkerie didn't want to join us. ''Victoria slid in the tub too. 'Victoria: '''Valkerie isn't a hot tub girl. '''Suna: '''Let's just let her meditate in the woods. '''Ishi: '''She'll be back soon. ''The guys from the crew, all in swim trunks, come over to the Hot tub. '''Guys: '''Mind if we join? '''Girls: '''Oh great..... Elsewhere on the Island '''Wyatt: Finally, a PEACEFUL island for a change. Coming from deeper into the island, in a green, lush forest of sorts, the expert marksman of The Jolly Pirates could be heard running his mouth once again. A more feminine voice joined in shortly after. Glory: Considering this was actually along the path we're taking, i'd go so far as to call this a miracle. Wyatt: Though I do have one complaint. Glory: Huh? A complaint? Wyatt: Yeah. Why did we actually follow Chris' directions instead of yours? Incidentally, the entire crew of 10 were walking down a clear path between a row of trees on each side. They had attempted to find the hot springs before, but Chris assumed he knew best, as he was the captain. Eventually, it had all come to this. Glory, using Haki to coat her fist, struck it directly on top of Chris' skull as punishment. Glory: Because the idiot's too stubborn for his own good. Chris held his head in response. A major problem about being a Logia Devil Fruit user was that he just couldn't adjust to pain enough. Chris: Oww! I was just following Aphro! Slung over the impressively tall bigfoot's shoulder was a blonde man, seemingly bleeding from the nose and knocked out. Shocked, Glory practically screamed into Chris' ear. Glory: HE'S UNCONSCIOUS, STUPID!! Chris had to cover the nearest ear towards Glory, or else risk going nearly deaf. His voice sounded as if he were whining, as he tried to defend himself. Chris: But he said he had heat sensors... Spike: He said "hottie sensors," fool. Chris: Same thing. Wyatt and Glory: NO THEY'RE NOT! Obviously annoyed, Timber sighed in protest. Timber: If I knew we would end up like this, I would've stayed back on the Jolly. Lys, being the anti-social member she is, had tried to block out the others by concentrating on her cigarette. She exhaled a cloud of smoke in response to her more outgoing crewmates' antics. Lys: What a pain in the ass. Spike overheard her, and knowing him, grew irritated by her attitude. Spike: Couldn't we have just left her behind? Sakura: Lys isn't one for relaxing in springs, and Chris didn't want to leave her out on all this. Seems she had no other choice. Spike: Same with us. Of all the people to be stuck with... Lys: Can it, Lizard. Spike: Make me, Goth Girl!! As the two began to argue, causing a great deal of annoyance to their friends, Hanuman let out the second sigh from among the group. Hanuman: There Spike and Lys go... Wyatt commented as well, as is typical of him. This time, he seemed to be quite snarky in tone. Wyatt: Even when we try to relax, we can't. Just perfect. As they're talking, they stumble onto a clearing. In the clearing, a girl is sitting on a rock, sharpening a large sword. The sword is almost black with what looks like light blue sparks around it. She looks up, then snorts, then goes back to her sword. As the crew of pirates lifted their heads to notice her, just before returning to her weapon, they seemed relatively surprised. Who knew someone else would be out here? Let alone someone so uninterested in them. Chriscluelessly: What's with her? Did she have a short sneeze? Just after Chris said that a stripped fur cat made it's way over to Chris's feet with a leaf in it's mouth. After putting down the odd looking leaf the cat looked up at Chris with a cat grin. A light blue collar was around the cat's neck with JDH on as well as the Jolly pirates Jolly roger. The cat put it's paw on the leaf and grinned again. Cat: 'Look what i found Chris a odd looking leaf, I bet this is the only island that has these leaves. ''Wyatt folded his arms in an indignant display. '''Wyatt: Nah, she just has a serious attitude problem. Spike: Like a certain someone I know. Lys merely glared at Spike from a distance. She wasn't in the mood to get into another fight so soon. Timber: You think she might be from wherever those springs are? Sakura: Couldn't hurt to ask. Hanuman: Um... After laying Aphro down on the ground, under the shade of a nearby tree, Hanuman rose back up and pointed at Chris. Hanuman: Seems Chris ahead of Sakura. Lys: Typical. Chris had already begun walking over to Valkerie, showing some interest in the lady. With his hands stuffed in his pockets lazily, and peering down at the swordsman and her sword, Chris decided now was as good as any time to strike up a conversation. Chris: Hey lady! Didn't think we'd meet a lost person out here so soon. Did you come from the hot springs? 'Cuz me and my crew are trying to find them. We need to take a break before going back out to sea. Glory slammed the palm of her hand on her face in dissapointment. Glory: He's too blatant! Sakura: Funny how he thinks she's lost, when we're the ones who need directions. Valkerie looks up,and seems to notice Chris. She doesn't say a word, not one, then she turns back to her sword. Finally she speaks. Valkerie: ' Scram. I'm in a good mood so leave now if you value your life. ''Chris tilted his head in confusion. After his experiences with so many different types of people, some who weren't very sociable, Chris already had a gut feeling she would be tough to talk to. However, if Chris was the type to give up easily, he would never have made it this far. He continued to press on with Valkerie. '''Chris: Oh, well, we'd like to, but we don't know where we're going. Chris naively leaned in closer towards Valkerie, nearly invading her personal space in the process. His curious expression continued to stare at Valkerie as the girl focused on her blade. Chris: Maybe if I asked nicely? Chris finished his question by flashing a warm smile at Valkerie. He hoped a little politeness and coercing would go a long way. In the back, near where the path ended and lead into the clearing, the rest of Chris' crew began to slowly step closer to where their captain had gone. Save for Aphro, who was still unconscious under the tree. Glory: Persistant as always, huh? Chris leaned back and turned his head to see Glory and the others approaching him. Chris: Well, it won't help us if we just stand around here all day. Chris then continued twisting his body towards his crew, leaving the image of his jolly roger on the back of his shirt clearly visible to Valkerie behind him. Chris: This lady says she's in a good mood, so maybe she'll be nice enough to help us out. Lys turned her head and furrowed her brows in disdain. Trust was a concept Lys had abandoned years ago; so it was somewhat haunting and unwanted to see her captain acting in such a way. Even in spite of her true loyalty towards him. Lys: Tch... You're too damn naive, kid. Meanwhile, under the tree, Aphro's ear twitched. As if a particular sound or word had piqued his interest. It appeared to be enough to wake him back up, after passing out due to his standard perverted tandencies earlier. AphroForm; mumbling: Did he... Say... "Lady"...? Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:One Dream